Stickman Adventures (Toy Line)
Stickman Adventures has released a list of toys, who all come with a code to use on the online game. A list of Toys can be seen here: (Note: The Deluxe Class toys are 10 cm high, while the Voyager are 18/19 (With the exception of Makuta, who is 21 and Beast Fire Defero, who is 20) Series 1 *Stickman. Deluxe Class 2013. This Stickman version of Stickman features his two accesories, the Pencil sword and the Eternal Ink, it also comes with a character card and a code to unlock a Pencil Sword replica on the Online game. *Defero. Deluxe Class 2013. This Defero toy is a redeco and retooled version of Stickman, It features two knifes and two claws, it also comes with the Shadow Armour, and it comes with his Character Card and a code to unlock the Defero skin in the MMO. *Des. Deluxe Class 2013 This Sylveon Des toy features a StickBall that can be used to change the color of Des, it comes with an elemental armour and a character card and a code to unlock a Des plush in the MMO. *Makuta. Voyager Class 2013. This Makuta toy features two giant Wings on the back, the Kanohi Kraahkan (His Mask), the Staff of Shadows, two Claws, a character card and a code to unlock his Mask in the MMO. *Beast Fire Defero. Voyager 2013. This retooled version of Defero features a Giant Defero with a dragon shaped head, two claws and two Wings on the back, it includes a character card and a code to unlock a Dragon Winged Jet-Pack in the MMO. Series 2 *Cryogonal Smg4. Deluxe Class 2013 This Redeco of Smg4 features Smg4 wearing a Cryogonal Armour, an Ice sword and two Nexus Knives, it does not include a code but it has it's Character Card *Dogkid1. Deluxe Class 2013 This Dogkid1 figure features Dogkid1 dressed as an EPF agent with a Lightsaber, it includes a redeco of the Pencil Sword known as the "Great Sword", and it features a code to unlock her Great Sword in the MMO *Carlos Mtz2. Voyager 2013 This Carlos Mtz2 figure features Carlos in his Penguin form, wearing a Jedi Costume, and wearing two Iron Man like gloves, he also includes Two Lightsabers, and his Nexus Armour, and a Character card with the Nexus Force Founders Symbol on it, and includes a code to unlock his Nexus Force Astronaut Costume in the MMO. *Dino-Stickman. Voyager 2013 This Redeco and Retooled Version of Stickman features a 18 cm Stickman figure in a Dinosaur form, wich is made to "fight" the beast fire Defero, it also includes his Character Card and a code to unlock a Dinosaur Helmet. Series 3 *Stickman. Deluxe Class 2014 This new and retooled version of Stickman is now made of harder plastic, and includes a new Pencil Sword, plus a currently unknown Shield, a new facial expression, and a Stick Micronimor, it also includes an online game code to summon Stickman in game and unlock the Pencil Sword. *Captain Dakness. Voyager 2014. This "Locked 'n' Loaded" Captain Darkness figure is actually a redeco of Beast Fire Defero, with minor parts still looking the same. It features Captain Darkness, his brotherhood of Makuta Shield, his Darkness Sword, and a Malestrom Darkness Sword, it also features a Sea of Shadows Micronimor and a code to unlock the Sea of Shadows Micronimor online. *Terdaka. Titan 2014 (Info soon) *Titanitax. Titan 2014 Info Soon *Light Knight Jewel. Deluxe 2014. Info soon *Makuta Teridax. Ultimate 2014. Info Soon *Mata Nui. Ultimate 2014. Info Soon Playsets *Dogkid and the Alpha Armour This Redeco of Dogkid1 features the Giant Alpha Armour, the Armour the Great Mata Nui used to save the Universe, also it includes two Nexus Blasters and a Cynder Gem. it also features a code to unlock the Armour and a holographic Dogkid1. It also features a special edition "3D" Character Card. *Makuta and the Underlings Not an actual Playset, This set features Makuta as Deathwing, with five Underling minions and a Maelstrom Tank, it also includes Makuta's Deathwing Character card in a special "3D" edition and a code to unlock the Maelstrom Tank.